star_wars_delta_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Xan Korovan
Xan Korovan was one of the first set of students at the Jedi Order and would continued to serve the order for years. He served the New Jedi Order prior to Roman's Purge, but survived and fought alongside the Alliance half way through the Roman Wars. Xan would go on to fight in conflicts such as the Construct Crisis and the Victorian Wars before disappearing from the galaxy. Biography The New Jedi Order Xan was a member of the New Jedi Order that was established by Luke Skywalker over a century prior. He wouldn't be able to harness his abilities for too long due to Roman's exile from the order and eventually massacre of the Jedi Order soon after. When Roman and his new army invaded the Jedi Temple, Xan barely managed to get away in time and he would go into hiding on the Mantooine. Mantooine proved to be a challenge for the young Jedi since he did not yet possess a lightsaber and was attuned with the force as much as other Jedi. Mercenary and Adventurer Life on Mantooine was very difficult due to the constant civil war between the people of Fest and the militia on Mantooine. This made common life very dangerous when walking around town. Xan lived alone in a flophouse where he would grow up to become a mercenary, working for anyone who was willing to pay him money. He spent lots of his time exercising, which made him a large and menacing figure to anyone around him. Xan was great at getting the job done and was one of the most sought after mercs on the planet. One day, Xan would meet an explorer named Finn Geoyeses, who was unable to leave the planet after his ship was impounded by the invading Imperial forces. Now that the Empire was blockading the world, travel out of the system by locals was heavily regulated. Xan wanted to leave Mantooine to rekindle his Jedi past and teamed up with Finn to find a way off the planet. They would also meet and ally themselves with Clay Reyos, a smuggler wanted the same goal as them after having his freighter grounded. The three manipulated Xan's employer to steal his personal Dynamic-class Freighter from his penthouse, which held the necessary clearance codes to bypass the blockade. From there on, the three would become friends and agree to travel together to help each other reach their goals. Xan and his crew traveled to many star systems to locate any Jedi that had survived while Finn surveyed every planet they visited for his personal journal. They would travel to foreign and populated worlds such as Corellia, Dromund Kaas, Hapes, Manaan, Telos, Endor, and Naboo. On these worlds they would get into different adventures by helping others or getting into trouble with the Empire. On Telos, Xan would come across another Jedi named Jade Stargazer, who joined their crew and taught Xan new skills in the force. The crew's exploits would gain the attention the New Alliance in 157 ABY and the crew was asked to retrieve an Imperial defector on the Sun Crusher station in an isolated system. The crew posed as Imperials in a Lambda Shuttle and when sneaking aboard the vast station they found their defector, Grace Koth, who was a Dark Jedi servant to Roman until she turned to lightside. Grace escaped with the crew in chase after they were discovered. During their chase, Xan found and stole a set of Kyber Crystals in a lab and took them with him during their escape from the station. The crew was rewarded with many credits and Grace decided to help Xan create a lightsaber. Using a crystal that he stole, Xan created a lightsaber from spare repair parts with a green colored blade. Now that Xan was equipped with a saber and relearning force abilities, Xan and his friends stayed with the Alliance and served them from that point forward. During his time with the Alliance, Xan would meet Andres Palacios and the two would become friends. In 159 ABY, Xan would fight in the Battle of Maximus Prime in a Jedi strike team sent inside of the Sun Crusher after it's shields were disabled. Xan, Grace, Finn, Jade, and Clay would fight their way through the station and work towards opening the reactor core to the station so that the Alliance to could destroy the station. They were quickly overwhelmed by enemy troopers. Finn sacrificed himself to destroy one of the station's pylons, which exposed the station's tunnels and allowed starfighters to break through and destroy the station. Xan and the rest escaped before the station exploded and the death of Finn deeply affected the crew. The Imperial Remnant The war with Roman's Empire continued after Maximus Prime, which meant that Xan still had lots of fighting left to do. Xan became a foot soldier to take vengeance on the empire in an aggressive way after still being affected by his best friend's death. One of Xan's first big assignments was the liberation of Naboo. Xan and the New Republic military were responsible for keeping the Queen alive during her extraction from Theed. The city was engulfed into a warzone, complete with heavy artillery, Imperial mercenaries, and Dark Jedi. Xan stayed within the tall building of the city to eliminate snipers and blaster artillery. On the ground, Jade Stargazer was becoming surrounded by many Imperials and Dark Jedi. While she was preoccupied with Imperials, a mortar gun on a tower took aim at her and shot her. Xan tried to kill the gunner, but was too slow to save her. Jade was mortally wounded and when Xan reached her body, she died in his arms. When the battle was over, Xan continued to fight, but did so recklessly and fiercely. The Jedi Order When the war was over at Rakata Prime, Xan was approached by Andres to join the Jedi Order on Coruscant. Xan joined, becoming apart of the new generation of students for the Jedi Order. Xan would be apart of the Jedi's first conflicts such as the Purge and The Construct Crisis. As a Jedi, Xan focused on relieving his anger and finding peace with two of his friend's deaths. Grace Koth would eventually join the Order, which made Xan feel less lonely by seeing a familiar face. Over the next two decades, Xan served the Jedi Order as one of their most hardened and experienced members. He fought during the Victorian Wars and would be one of the Republic's top field agents and leaders. When the Dark Side group, The Dark Council, joined the war, Xan fought several Dark Jedi and New Sith warriors who were formidable opponents. His most significant battle was the Battle of Ruusan, which saw Yunn'seka and Sekes Val attempt to control the Valley of the Jedi for unspeakable power. Accompanied by New Republic soldiers, Jacen Pavan, and Krune, Xan and his allies defeated the New Sith on Ruusan, denying them access to the valley. These three Jedi would become protectors of the valley and would be responsible with keeping it's location secret and out of hands of the Dark Council. Following the war's end with Victoria Correa's assassination, Xan remained with the order, but felt a disturbance in the force. The disturbance he felt was the disappearance of his friend Grace Koth through intense visions and pain. He detected her presence to be in the Outer-rim, so Xan disappeared from the order without warning to search for his friend. On his journey, Xan was accompanied by Clay Reyos and the two followed Xan's force visions to find her. The Lost City of the Sith Xan and Clay found themselves on Bosthirda, which was populated by many citizens, was basked in dark side power. The two were ambushed by soldiers in Jerunga City, but quickly eliminated them. After finding more information about the city and identity of the world, they found remains of Grace's clothes and learned the planet was being controlled by a new Sith threat. Without warning, a Super Star Destroyer rose from the center of the city, taking off towards space with a large force of ships. Xan and Clay followed the ship and boarded it without being detected after Xan used the force to mask their ship and affect the minds of the mysterious fleet. Once they boarded, the fleet jumped to lightspeed and arrived at Nethema, an ancient sith world devoid of life. The fleet engaged with another fleet that was protecting the planet. The fleet attacking the Sith was commanded by Jensaarai and the Gray Jedi Order. While Xan and Clay walked through the ship, they were attacked by a Falleen Sith named Kelistai and Xan and the Falleen fought in a lightsaber duel. Xan was defeated after he lost two of his fingers in the fight. Xan and Clay escaped the dreadnought by escape pod and crash landed on Nethema. They were rescued by Jensaarai warriors and asked to ally with them to protect the Lost City of the Sith from Lord Kelistai. The city held valuable holocrons that could teach one eternal life and Rakatan technology that could be used to amass a large armade by recreating the Star Forge. Sith forces invaded the planet and hunted down the Jensaarai, Xan, and Clay, but failed to kill them. When they finally reached the Lost City, they were attacked by Terentek and many Jensaarai and dark Jedi died from the City corrupting them and making them go insane. Xan fought against a Rakatan entity that nearly consumed his life force, but he delved into the power of the light and dark side to fend off the entity and destroy it. Himself and Clay advanced into the city and had a showdown with Kelistai in a holocron vault. Grace with also with her, but now she was completely turned to the dark side of the force. Grace Xan fought each other in a duel, but during the duel Grace cut off Clay's arm. Xan remained calm and used the lightside to overcome his frustration to duel Grace further. Grace disarmed Xan and was ready to kill him, until she had second thoughts and turned off her saber. Being seen as weak, Kelistai attacked Grace and tortured her with force lightning. Xan intervened and attacked her and the two dueled for a second time. Xan and Kelistai were evenly matched now that Xan was feeding off the lightside and power of the city, eventually killing her. Xan helped Grace get back to full strength and the two reached the top of the tower. Using the power of the city, the two used the force to communicate with the Super Star Destroyer's crew and make them surrender. Xan and Grace carried Clay back to the fleet and used the SSD's medical facilities to repair his arm. The Jensaarai were grateful for Xan and Grace's efforts and wanted to join the Jedi Order. Xan had the idea of using the Super Star Destroyer as a mobile academy and home for force sensitive groups that were still out there being hunted by the New Sith. They renamed the SSD from ''The Vitiate ''to ''The Jensaarai. '' Further Exploits When news of the Galactic Schism reached the galaxy, The New Republic did not want Xan and the Jensaarai to have a Super Star Destroyer roaming Republic space. Xan negotiated to still remain in command of it, but it would be New Republic property and have Republic advisors on it at all times. If the Republic needed to call upon the ship in the war, they were free to use it. In the meantime, the ship would travel across the the core and unknown regions uniting force groups such as the Fallanassi, The Aing Tii, Baran Do Sages, Jal Shey, and Dathomirian Witches. When Xan learned of the Jedi's fragile state and being hunted by Darth Krant, Xan felt that his journey would help bolster the Jedi philosophies and train new students while being on the move. This paid off as new force sensitive warriors were able and ready to fight when the Battle of Ignis II occurred. The Republic called on the ship to fight in the battle and it provided great fire power on the ''The Rebirth. ''When the Jedi Order was reunited under Jane Katarn, Xan would still be in command of the ship and training Jedi while on the move. Powers and Abilities Lightsaber Skills Xan was regarded as one of the best duelists in the Order and of his day. On the battlefield, Xan was described as being "ferocious" and "an animal." When fighting soldiers or force sensitives, he was highly aggressive and utilized physical fighting in his attacks as well. His preferred form was Form V, Djem-So, which was highly aggressive and focused on counter strikes and offensive blade work. Force Abilities Although Andres' Jedi Order wasn't known for it's powerful force using Jedi, Xan was an exception. His power in the force was immense and once he reached the rank of master, he was regarded as the most powerful force user of the Order. When fighting soldiers, his force pushes were powerful enough to knock down and fling battalions of men. He was also skilled in the use of saber throw, which he used very often in his engagements. As he grew older, he was able to influence the minds countless people, changing their ways of thinking and becoming invisible to the naked eye. Xan and the Jane were the only Jedi in the order, aside from Andres, who were capable of using battle meditation, a rare ability that boosted the moral of allies and weakened the moral and will to fight of enemies. Lightsabers Xan has only wielded one lightsaber in this lifetime, that being the simple green bladed saber he built from scrap parts during the Roman Wars. He would upgrade his saber in the future to make it more durable and comfortable to wield, but largely remained the same. When Xan lost two of his fingers in his duel with Kelistai, wielding his saber became more difficult, so modified the hilt to have wider choke points for a better grip.